1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transportation of powder materials and, more particularly, to a method for shipping manganese dioxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, manganese dioxide (MnO.sub.2) is shipped in the form of a powder bagged in individual paper bags. In this form, the manganese dioxide has numerous hazardous characteristics and, thus, various precautionary measures must be taken while handling this product. These precautionary measures contribute to increase the costs associated with the transportation of the manganese dioxide from a place of origin to a destination.
Manganese dioxide powder will accelerate burning when involved in a fire and produce irritating and corrosive gases and, thus, the transportation thereof is severely regulated.
It would be advantageous to find a new shipping method which would eliminates the need for shipping manganese dioxide under the requirements imparted by the regulations so that the transportation of manganese dioxide could be effectuated safely and economically.